Platinum Alucard
"Hahaha, you're funny! Can't you distinguish a girl and a boy? Wait, whoops! I forgot to change my clothes! Sorry about this, i sometimes forget to change to my more feminine appearance as i sometimes change my appearance into some sort of troublemaking boy to have atleast some fun around here." - Platinum changing into her feminine appearance Description Platinum is a 13 years old vampire girl who wears a sky blue dress and has blond long hair, she also wears white gloves, white boots, and wears a bell around her neck. She's sometimes a childish and troublesome child but kind and gentle at heart when it comes to his older brother, Joseph Alucard. She has a magical girl staff to summon various kinds of childish toys that can be very dangerous, her magic is also channeling magic but it needs a specific staff in order to handle much magical energy like Platinum has. Her magical powers allows her to perform the most harmless of toys into the most dangerous of weapons. She uses her magic to sometimes cause havoc on Snowdin but when she wears a more masculine clothing. She's always bored and finds excitement in chaos and disorder but she knows when this is enough or this has gone too far. Even though her childish actions leads to chaos, she's still a young girl trying her best to become a civilized member of sociaty and being trained to become a gentlewoman by Joseph Alucard. History When Joseph Alucard, the brother of Platinum, completed his training when he was seventeen, Maria give birth to a child, she named her Platinum for her eyes are white as the "Stars" on the Underground. At the age of 6, she was trained mercilessly with a side of cruelty but her mother said that she needs to defend herself from the outside world and soon she will use this to make everyone's lives safe. Maria, Joseph, and John were suprised by the extreme magical energies and by the techniques that Platinum memorized by herself in just a few days. She immediately finished her training at the age of 10, John said to Joseph that he must always protect Platinum as a family and an older brother of Platinum. Platinum and Joseph emerged from the shadows of the Underground after their parents died before Platinum's 13th birthday by an unknown cause of death. They seen people nervous and afraid as they look at her brother. She explained that every monster isn't what it seems to be but comes from the golden heart of others. After the little mistake, they went to the secret cache of the Alucard clan near Snowdin forest and bought a magical house that appears during 6:00 PM to 12:00 PM. With the cache, they established a restaurant business near the Library called "Monster's Creativity". Platinum accompanied Joseph to apologize for his scary appearance before establishing the restaurant, she was happy that she's lucky to have a kind, honest and responsible brother that exceeded her wildest dreams and so, she ask him to make her into a gentlewoman which would be the most difficult lesson of her life... Affiliations Family John Alucard (Deceased Father) Maria Alucard (Deceased Mother) Joseph Alucard (Older Brother) Friends Dark - Sometimes, she just wishes she would burn the light out of him but since she's kinda a gentlewoman, she needs to remain calm (which is not) intelligent (which is not) and always has manners (which she doesn't have) Emily - She likes the dragon and her innocence, this makes her to encourage to a bit more like a girl, not some tomboyish girl who runs chaos across Snowdin (which she sometimes does) Stats (Pacifist/Neutral) HP:500 AT:20 DF:10 (Genocide) HP:500 AT:20 DF:10 (While using Joseph's shapeshift form) HP: 2000 AT: 60 DF: 40 Equipment Magical Girl Staff - The magical girl staff is what Platinum uses to summon and contain her powerful magical energies that flows within her. The staff was created by her brother by researching magical properties of inside her entire body. She can also release her energy using her staff to create large damages upon her foes, she can also summon deadly toys and large toys in order to defeat her foe, not to mention she can also shapeshift her staff into a large mallet and a bell. Joseph - The siblings share a common family relationship. Including turning one into a weapon and armor. Joseph's shapeshift form consists of a cat themed outfit, a sky blue hoodie with long sleeves that covers her entire arms and two high heeled boots. Her weapons are inside of her armor, she has retractable claws, hooks, and saw blades on her covered hands and feet to make easy and quick slices and dices to defeat her foes Acts Talk, Give, Tea time Quotes "Hiya! My name is Platinum Alucard! What's yours? Are you to Snowdin?" Encounter "We know what you did, we know what you did to all the citizens of the Underground, coming from east to west, dusts spread all over the Underground and we can feel it. This time, brother and i will beat you down for good!" (Genocide Dialogue) "This is not over, i will come back!''" ''Defeated "Ugh, i feel light... Fading... Away..." Death "Hehehehe, now the odds are even." Joseph's shapeshift form Encounter "Oh i'm just a simple magical girl, that's all." +1 "Why do i have a bell around my neck? Well, it's just for cute girl levels. That's all." +2 "Why am i a magical girl? It's because of my high magical energy levels, why did you ask?" +3 "Why thank you! Nice people will always have blessings, right?" Give "Tea time?! Yay! It's time for me to eat some delicious cake!" time "Ouch! Hey! That hurts!" +1 "Uh-oh, i think i need to go now!" +2 Flavor text ''You feel a little discomfort and nervous around her ''Route ''You see a high quality bag for your inventory ''Route ''Is she a cat or a wyvern? She's definitely a cat ''Joseph's shapeshift form Encounter ''You ask why does she dress like an anime girl ''+1 ''You asked why does she have a bell around her neck ''+2 ''You ask why does she call herself a magical girl ''+3 ''Platinum giggles and accepts your gift ''Give ''Platinum summons some chairs, a table, a tea set, and some sliced cake ''time ''Platinum stomps several times ''+1 ''Platinum starts to find a way to escape and bail out this battle ''+2 Battle Platinum uses toys, bubbles, gifts, and many more childish things. She can also summon her childish weapons in order to defeat her foes, she can also shapeshift her staff into various of objects like a large mallet and a bell, and can create a large magical explosion to damage her foes. Because she's a magical trained assassin (even though she isn't technically an assassin) she can use her unpredictable magic and movement to confuse and relentlessy attack her foes with cute stuff toy animals and other cute things. Her random attack pattern is the same as her brother, Joseph, but unlike his, Platinum's attack is slower than her brother since she uses toys and other childish things to attack her enemies but that doesn't include her staff which she can swing it fast. Abilities & Powers Enchanced Senses Unlike Joseph's fast and quick senses and reactions, Platinum is yet to develop her inner concentration to the area that surrounds her, though she can react and sense danger, she wouldn't react fast as Joseph's movement, she also sometimes makes some mistakes when sensing danger by accidentally tripping when turning around but this is sometimes useful when someone is swinging a sharp object to the side of her. The Brilliance of the Light Platinum can control and unleash what vampires feared the most, Light. Though she was born a vampire, her light can't seem to hurt its caster, but instead hurts her enemies but there's a catch with this magic, the Light protects and does not harm people that are not evil and are not made out of pure evil, the Light only damages those who are truly evil, both in their hearts and in nature, she may even hurt her brother if she uses this but only she can't be harmed because she herself casted this. There is passive ability when she is in her shapeshift form, the swords connected to a crescent moon behind Joseph is imbued with magical light. Regeneration Unlike Joseph's healing capabilities, Platinum's healing regeneration is much slower, making this a very huge disadvantage if she got hurt or she got a sliced part of her body, but she can regenerate it but in due time her regeneration will be faster as she age. Telekinesis She uses this when she's out of balance in a fight or to make quick and easy escapes from the Royal Guards that chases her day and night when commits a chaotic action on Snowdin's residents. She only uses this for distractions and escapes and her telekinesis is currently low so she can't exactly control it very well, but she gains advantage of this because of random things flying everywhere. Mental Manipulation Platinum can use mental manipulation to toy with her opponents, making them believe there's a ghost nearby, or maybe a fearsome monster but most of all, a giggle of a little girl slowly getting deeper and deeper until they saw a little demonic girl with a scary smile walking towards them with a severed monster head. Hypnotism Like Joseph, Platinum can hypnotise people using her natural vampiric abilites. She uses her hypnotism to make her opponents fight each other while Platinum is just sitting on a bench on a "paint me like one of your french girls pose" eating cinnabuns and enjoying the show. Shapeshifting Platinum can shapeshift her magical girl staff into various things like a large mallet, a bell, a mirror, and many more, she can also shapeshift her brother, Joseph, in order to use her shapeshift armor and weapon. Summoning As a magical girl (but she's a highly trained magic assassin) she can summon various things but only childish things like cute but really heavy teddy bears, bubbles that can trap you, a barrage of presents with explosive doll heads inside of it and many more deceitful yet cute attacks. Also, she can summon tables, cakes, a tea set, and chairs when tea time is up. Spacial Manipulation Platinum can use space manipulation to conjure up 1-2 portals but only at a radius of 500-1000. She uses this for her quick retreat or a devilish sneak attack on any part of her opponents' bodies, she can also use this as a transportation for her allies to arrive quicker but only if they are within range of her magic. Gallery Platinum Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Made by TheSecondEdgeofTheBlade Plat Alucard.jpg|Made by the Seventh Soul Theme (Pacifist/Neutral) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jtOanJqz5TA (Genocide) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_6joYd8U-c Trivia Platinum Alucard is based off of Platinum the Trinity and Taokaka of Blazblue and was inspired by Liz T Blood. Even though she's much more powerful than her brother, she gets distracted by cute and sweet things. Her food favorite in tea time is a slice of cake. Their father is an assassin, their mother is a witch. Platinum toys to those who aren't good and commits sins, she knows them just by looking at them, but she still creates havoc upon the lives of good people. Platinum is very fond to cats, if she saw a cat, she would rush and hug it tightly, ignoring any consequences like a scratch in the face. Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Category:Jedha,The Savior of the demons